The present invention relates to an electrical tool, in particular planning or milling.
Electrical hand-held planers are already known in the art. With all of these planers, the motor shaft and planer shaft are located parallel to one other, and the main guiding handle is positioned at a 90° angle above these shafts. Due to this arrangement of motor shaft, planer shaft and handle, these known planing devices are poorly suited for machining grooves. Machining edges and lateral surfaces, in particular, is a complicated procedure using planers of this type.
In addition, routers are known, with which the milling shaft and the motor shaft are located one behind the other in one direction. These devices are guided using one or both hands, and the handles are located parallel to the motor shaft. A considerable amount of effort is also required with these milling machines to machine lateral surfaces and edges.